


Collection of Harry Potter Oneshots

by BeeeeeSherlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nighttime, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeeeeSherlock/pseuds/BeeeeeSherlock
Summary: Ginny can't sleep and seeks a beyond tired Harry for a midnight Quidditch practice.5th year Ginny and 6th year Harry. There is no war and only happiness :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago but I somehow still like it. This is the first thing I'm adding to this collection of oneshots. There will be more to come. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I would be more than happy about any kind of (positive or negative) feedback. Have a nice day!!

It was quiet in Gryffindor tower. The night was calm, moon and stars sparkled in their brightest light, and the castle was having a sweet and peaceful sleep. The shimmering moonlight was shining on the Quidditch pitch, the fresh grass was starting to get wet from the mist above. Though the whole school seemed to be asleep, one girl wasn't. Ginny Weasley was laying in her bed, rolling from one side to another, mind buzzing, eyes open. She could not sleep. Her thoughts couldn't be structered, her mind was chaos. How was she going to nail the exam tomorrow if she could not even organise her thoughts now? She sighed, hoping that nobody would wake up from her constant changing of position. She had no idea what to do. It was clear that trying to sleep was helpless, she was as awake as if she hadn't been to extra practice the entire week (which she had, obviously).Thinking of Quidditch made Ginny relax a bit. And suddenly there was an idea forming in her head and she smirked as it grew bigger and bigger. Still smiling, she stood up, put on a sweater and shoes and made her way down to Gryffindor common room. She knew someone who was enjoying this as much as she did. 

Harry had had a stressful week. The exams were so close and thanks to Hermione he couldn't think about anything else. He felt like the minute he actually started to relax a bit, she was reminding him of all the revision he had to do. Deep down, he was being thankful for her not letting him down and trying to get the things in his head again and again and again but at some point, Harry thought, there had to be a rest. He therefore went to sleep early tonight, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. 

„Harry!“ a small voice whispered.  
Harry was dreaming. It was a good dream. He was flying, his hands on the broom, feeling the good material through his gloves. He saw the snitch flying ahead of him and tried to -  
„Harry!“ it said again, more harsh now. Harry was irritated. The voice did not belong there; it was wrong and he wished it would quit calling his name. He ignored it and there was the snitch again, the tiny little ball he had had in his hands a thousand times and he knew exactly what it would feel like to have it in his hands, between his fingers. And he reached his hand to catch it, it was very close, his fingertips were practically brushing it -  
„Goddamnit, Harry! Wake up!“ the voice almost spoke now. He felt his dream slowly fading away and he didn't want it to, he wanted to catch the snitch, it was so close... And whoever was speaking was getting on his nerves, couldn't they have arrived a bit later, he was so close...  
Harry felt a pain in his cheek and he awoke, the dream now entirely vanished. He opened his eyes to look in a pair of bright brown eyes, sparkling with joy, a freckled nose, rosy cheeks and the typical grin he had learned to love.  
„Ginny!“ he breathed. His hand went to search for his glasses but his eyes still watched her face. „Took you long enough to wake up, sleeping beauty,“ she said. Harry found his glasses, took them and was finally able to see her face clearly. Now there was not a single freckle he could miss, and he knew he could stare at them for hours. Ginny wouldn't like it, though. He decided to question her instead.  
„What the HELL are you doing here at this time?“ he whispered as loud as he dared. Ginny shushed him, her finger on his lips. Harry shook his head in disbelief.  
„How did you even come in here?“  
She just smirked and shrugged. He shook his head again.  
„Get up,“ she said. „We're going to practice a bit.“  
„What?“ She simply told him to get up again and was on her way out, as Harry grabbed her wrist. „Ginny, what the hell?“  
Her grin widened and she quickly grabbed one of Harry's sweaters and was gone. Still utterly confused, Harry began to tie his shoes and grab his wand. With a last glance at Ron and the others, to check if they were still sleeping, he went out. 

Ginny was waiting outside the portrait hole, his sweater in her hands and ready to go downstairs. 

„You are not serious, are you?“ Harry asked carefully. Of course he was always more than glad to spend time with Ginny, especially in the exams time when they couldn't see each other that often but at the moment he would rather go back to bed.  
„Hell yes I am!“ Ginny said, still wearing the Ginny-grin.   
She was going ahead, Harry following rather slowly. He yawned. He really needed all sleep he could get.  
Ginny turned around. „Don't be such a wimp, you'll be fine tomorrow. Really, what happened to the famous rule-breaking Harry Potter?“  
Harry tried to argue, but his tired body had the upper hand. .  
„Er-“  
„Yeah yeah, it'll work, believe me. Seriously Harry, don't you trust me?“ she asked as he was still looking at her with the most skeptical look he could manage.  
„I do...“ he said sleepily, his voice fading away. „I just.. I dunno... I need to sleep, I guess.“

His eyes started to become glassy, and Ginny could tell that he was close to fall asleep right on the spot.  
She was just going to tweak his cheek again as his eyes opened, and he looked panicked, like he forgot something. As if the tiredness had left his body from one second to the other, he grabbed her arm.  
„Gin! I totally forgot – your Potions exam is tomorrow! We can't do this, you gotta sleep and rest, Snape is gonna kill you-“   
The words spluttered out of his mouth faster than Ginny could think and she was close to bursting into laughter because of it.  
„Harry, Harry, Harry!“ she said, grinning. „I'm gonna be fine. I tried sleeping, and it didn't work, okay? I need some distraction right now, that's the point.“  
He didn't look convinced at all.  
„Now come on, we don't have all night,“ she said, took his wrist and pulled him with her. Harry, finally accepting that there was no way that he could convince her to go back to bed, did not stop her.

At the Quidditch pitch Harry needed his sweater since they had very cold nights, even in summer. Ginny went off to get the broomsticks and the Quaffle. When she came back, she tossed the firebolt towards Harry and started flying on her broom.  
„I need to practise catching the ball from the other side of the field, we've done it last week and I didn't catch it once,“ she said, sounding so determined to try that Harry couldn't help but hope they wouldn't practise all night.  
„Alright then.“ he said, lifting too. After a few balls he realised that this was pretty useless since Ginny had caught every ball he threw, no matter how fast they were flying.  
„You are not trying hard enough!“ she said, after he had mentioned it.  
„I am!“ he responded, but he knew it was true, he wasn't giving everything he could bring up, maybe because it was 2am in the morning. 

After some time Ginny realised how ridiculous she must have sounded but she still didn't want to go upstairs again.  
„Would you practise goaling with me, too?“ she asked with her best little girl voice and a cheesy smile. Harry simply looked at her, trying to put anger in his look but it did not work. 

Ginny knew exactly that he couldn't say no and had already a normal expression on her face when he said yes. „But I'm not going to be keeper. If that is what you wanted to archieve then I gotta disappoint you.“  
Ginny's face fell. „Of course it is! C'mon Harry, I know you can do it.“  
Harry shook his head, his arms crossed. „Nope. You can ask your dear brother to do that for you, but not me.“  
She tried to take one of his arms but he didn't let her.   
„Harryyyyyy!“ she snarled. Resisting the urge to smile, Harry stood still. 

As she realised that this was not going to work, Ginny let go of his arm. She then placed her arms around his neck and started to kiss his ears, nose and forehead, only to see a not-so-confident-anymore-Harry blushing. Laughing, she took the firebolt he had already thrown into the grass and gave it to him.  
„I really really really hate you.“ said Harry, chuckling too.  
„You love me.“ said Ginny, keeping his chin up.  
„Yeah, I do.“ whispered Harry, since their faces were so close now that it felt weird to speak louder. 

Ginny smiled at him and it was one of Harry's favourites, it was warm and kind and sunny and it made days, it made life better. It reminded him of the first sunshine in spring and the last few rays of light at the end of the day. It was one of those smiles Harry could just hug her for and never let go because they meant so much to him.  
„I love you, too,“ she said. „Even though you are such an idiot sometimes, like really!“ she then added, grinning again.  
Harry grinned, too. „At least I'm not such a dammit show-off like you are! Blinking with your eyes like some kind of Veela...“  
Ginny gasped loudly. „Me, a show-off?! Oh, you will regret your words, Potter, that is for sure!“ 

And she started to mount her broom because Harry was already up in the air, holding his stomach because he was laughing that hard. As soon as she was flying, Harry did too, not wanting her to catch him.  
„Don't bother trying – I'm faster than you anyway!“ he shouted, hoping she could hear his voice through the wind.  
„You think so? Well, let's see!“ he heard in the distance. Smiling to himself, he let his broom fly faster and faster.

It was a good feeling, he had missed the wind blowing in his face, the blood pumping through his veines, the ground so far away. He couldn't see Ginny but he knew she was close, he could feel that she was watching him, imitating every move he was doing so she could catch him. 

They were getting so fast that Harry had no idea what he was doing anymore, he just let his body do the work and his brain was out, he could not react that fast and he just let his hands lead, hoping he would not crash. He was sure Ginny was going to get him, she was an excellent flyer and her broom may not be good-looking but it could speed up like hell. 

But he was never going to admit that. Only very long after they left the Quidditch pitch Harry realised they were flying over the Hogwarts grounds. He tried to look back and was shocked by the fact how close Ginny actually was, her body tense, a grimly expression on her face. 

As she saw that he was watching her, she started to point at something in front of Harry. Her face was now in shock and she seemed to scream his name though Harry could hear nothing, the wind was too strong.  
Distracted by the pointing Ginny, Harry couldn't concentrate on his broom anymore, his hands got tired and couldn't do everything alone. He felt his broomstick tumbling, sinking towards the ground and tried to do something against it but couldn't. 

The following things happened so fast Harry could not tell which happened first and which last. He heard Ginny's laughter and realised that he lost control over his broom completely. He realised that Ginny had packed his broom and suddenly they both were on the ground again. He looked around, only to see Ginny lying on him, grinning like a maniac.  
„Caught you,“ she said, and Harry grinned because that was the only thing on her mind after they fell off their brooms in 8 meters height.  
„You really thought they was something in front of you?“ Ginny asked, wiping tears out of her eyes.

„Your expression was very convincing, okay?!“ Harry said grumpily. He hated that Ginny could fool him so easily. Ginny simply laughed.  
„I should become an actress.“  
„Yeah, you definitely should,“ Harry said sarcastically.  
„Watch out, I might slap you.“  
After they stored the brooms again, Harry asked Ginny if she was tired enough to sleep now.  
„I don't know.“ she said, yawning. „Maybe.“  
Harry chuckled and placed one arm around her. Her head fell on his shoulder immediately. With red cheeks and tired feet they walked up to the castle.  
In Gryffindor common room it was still warm. Harry, who was now beyond tired, was already making his way towards the stairs to boys dorm. 

Ginny stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking anxious. Harry turned to see the worried expression on her face. This was very unusual for Ginny. She was one of the most confident girls he knew. He stopped going up and came back so they were standing at the same height.  
„I don't want to leave Hogwarts.“ Ginny whispered, her eyes searching for Harry's and suddenly he knew that it was serious, and that this was the Ginny he got to see very, very rarely but she was still there, a part of her like any other.  
„Why-“ Harry began, but Ginny shook her head. „If I don't get enough O.W.L's I'll have to leave Hogwarts, you know that.“  
Now it was Harry's turn to shake his head.  
„Ginny, why wouldn't you get enough O.W.L.'s? You're clever and stuff, I don't see any problem in not getting enough-“  
She looked ashamed, her gaze fell to her feet. Harry stopped.  
„What is it, Gin?“  
„It's just... just...“ she began but wasn't able to finish her sentence. She then looked Harry in the eye and quickly away again when she saw his slightly worried face.  
„OK fine. I didn't do very well in History of Magic! And neither in Herbology. I lied to you, I told you it was fine, no worries, when really I knew it was very bad. And next is Potions, in which I fail anyways and-“ 

She sounded more desperate with every word and Harry felt like someone lifted an extra weight from his shoulders. He thought it was something serious. 

He felt bad for not questioning Ginny after she told him she was fine when she really wasn't. Carefully, he lifted up her chin so she had to look him in the face. Now he could see that she already had tears in her eyes.

„Listen to me. It's going to be alright. It's okay. You see, Gin, nobody can do well in everything.“ Ginny lifted one of her eyebrows.  
„Yeah, okay, except for Hermione maybe. But Hermione is not you, and that is fine. More than fine, actually,“ he said, smiling a bit. 

His words sounded ridiculous, and if he had been the one to cheer up, he would not feel comforted in any way. But Ginny was looking happier, probably because she knew that Harry had tried.  
„Come here,“ Harry said, letting her sink in his arms. 

„You are gonna nail them all, okay?“ he whispered and kissed the top of her hair. „Show them who Ginny Weasley is and what she can do, besides playing Quidditch.“  
She smelled exactly how he remembered it and no matter how many times he held her close, he was overwhelmed once again every time. Ginny smiled into his chest, loving how Harry went through her hair without realising. 

After a while she pulled away a bit, her hands still around him though. 

„Are you feeling better now?“ he asked, still a bit worried. Ginny nodded and Harry yawned. She let go of him and he was making his way towards the dorm.  
„Hey, Harry?“ Ginny asked and Harry turned around again. „I'm glad to have you.“ 

And Harry knew she was serious, no matter how many times they were fooling around, he could always tell when she was being real with him and he knew that it was important for her to tell him.  
„Not getting sentimental, are you?“ he asked, grinning a bit. Ginny smiled, too.  
„Idiot;“ she said. Harry had arrived at the top of the stairs.  
„I love you too, Ginevra Weasley!“  
„Stop calling me Ginevra,“ Ginny murmured.


End file.
